ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnitrix (Ben 10: Revolutionary)
The Omnitrix is a device in Ben 10: Revolutionary that is used by Ben Tennyson to protect innocent people from threats. Origin Created by Azmuth in an attempt at forging world peace, the Omnitrix was sent to Max Tennyson, a famous Plumber who Azmuth had met years prior. However, the device attached to Max's grandson, Ben, whose DNA was close enough that the Omnitrix attached to him. It wasn't for several more months that he discovered the Omnitrix's true purpose, however Azmuth let Ben keep it as he was fighting evil with it. Functions *The Omnitrix functions as a storage device for sophisticated virtual versions of the DNA of millions of sentient species. The Omnitrix rewrites the DNA carrier on a quantum level, and creates mass energy (and vice versa) as needed. *The Omnitrix has a selection interface that uses white three-dimensional holograms of the alien selected. *The Omntrix is linked to the voice and DNA of Ben, responding to his vocal and physical commands. *Disentangling the Omnitrix: Command code: 000 Release Coupling - 0 *S.D.M.: Omninitrix Self Destruct in 30 Seconds: Command code: 000 - Destruct 0 *Self Destruct Cancelation: Abort Self Destruct, Code 10 *Resetting the Omnitrix: Omnitrix Reset Code 10 *Abort Resetting the Omnitrix:Omnitrix Abort Reset Sequence Code 10 *Overide : Command Function Overide Code 10 *It serves as a communicator when transformed and not transformed. *The Omnitrix also has a master control, which is yet to be activated. *The Omnitrix always goes into capture mode when there is a DNA sample that it doesn't recognize within its proximity. *There are probably many ways of taking the Omnitrix off your wrist, 2 of them are seen in the series. The first is via voice command (used by Ben), the second is by pressing the black button next to the dial. *The Omnitrix has a minor Artifical Intelligence. *It can detect and measure radiation. *It can make modifications to the alien forms (Nanomech's appearance, Ghostfreak's extra skin, NRG's suit, several aliens' ability to speak, etc.) to make the forms more bearable. *The Omnitrix can change the clothing that the aliens wear, by saying, Omnitrix Code 16. It is shown that returning aliens now have unique clothing to them (e.g. Four Arms). *There is a lockout code on the Omnitrix which can block transformations of Ben. *The Omnitrix not only scans aliens but also items required of them, e.g. clothing for Four Arms, supportive brace for Brainstorm, containment suit for NRG, etc. *When it comes in contact with a genetically faltered species, the Infinitrix automatically corrects the genetic problems. *The Omnitrix can hack into the wielder's mind when they are unconscious to wake them up. *In tough situations, the Omnitrix can teleport the wielder to either Azmuth (Infinitrix Danger Code 001) or to the wielder's home (Infinitrix Danger Code 002) by hacking into their mind. *The Omnitrix can shoot out bursts of electricity, Omnitrix Backup Code 001. *''Omnitrix Backup Code 002'' activates a signal jammer. *The Omnitrix can make someone forget the last few minutes by using Omnitrix Backup Code 003. *If neccesary, the Omnitrix will shut down as to not be used the wrong way. When it is reactivated, all aliens unlocked will still be unlocked. *The Omnitrix rarely needs to recharge as it draws power from the Null Void. *The Omnitrix can open a portal to the Null Void using Omnitrix Code 0110010 *The Omnitrix can hack into government computers and make holograms of the information. *The Omnitrix can send out a Danger Signal when the wielder says Omnitrix Danger Code 001 Trivia *The Omnitrix reboots in the first episode of Ben 10: Revolutionary, giving Ben access to a number of new aliens. Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:PhotonCommander10 Category:Ben 10: Revolutionary